Left to Carry the Burden
by Caeleste
Summary: At 19 Years old, Antonia "Tonia" Rodriguez is left alone 18 weeks pregnant to raise a child alone. Takes place during the first F&F, OCxTran. Discontinued.
1. Unexpected Surprise

**Authors Note - **I do NOT own any of the, _The Fast and the Furious _characters. Only character I own is Antonia Rodriguez. Although I wish I did own a few of the characters... ehehe. Uhm, Yeah, read on, and please review. Constructive Critisism is allowed.

By the way, please go easy on me. This is my first **ever **The Fast and The Furious fan fiction. So uhm, yeah.

* * *

"So," she asked with a quizzical look on her face, "What's wrong with me?" The brunette doctor looked down at his clipboard giving a caring smile. "You're pregnant."

"I'm what?!" her voice rose as she sat up straight in the bed, hoping that she had maybe heard him wrong.

"You're pregnant, 18 weeks, or about 4 and a half months to be exact" the doctor simply said setting the clipboard down at her feet. "Congratulations"

"Thanks" she grumbled crossing her arms as she plopped back on the bed. _Four and a half months, and I thought my stomach was just getting bigger because I was getting fat _she thought running her hands through her dark brown hair.

The half Japanese, half Mexican girl pinched her arm to make sure she wasn't dreaming, but of course, she wasn't.

"Who's the father..." the doctor questioned, "I mean, if you do not mind, of course"

"A stupid fucker who leaves me without even telling me where he's going or why he's leaving" she said bitterly. "Can I go? You've had me here over night"

"Of course," the doctor ripped a piece of paper off his clipboard. "Here you go. Now, I would advise you to drink tons of water, so you won't pass out and have another nasty fall like that. Luckily you fell on your side on a carpeted area, or you could have hurt the baby. And now, Ms. Antonia Rodriguez, you're able to go" The doctor escorted me to the door and down the hall. "Make sure you come for a check up at least once a month"

She waved her hand not caring and in a shitty mood as she left the hospital. Digging through her black purse, she found the keys to her Mitsubishi Eclipse. The gang were at the hospital last night, but all she wanted them to do was bring her car and head home, assuring them she'd be fine.

She unlocked the car and hopped inside she slammed her hands against the steering wheel letting out a loud growl. Her mind wandered to her ex boyfriend, Han. He had left just two months earlier, going to Car gods know where. She shifted the car into reverse, then to first gear as she took off out of the parking lot and to the West side of L. A. Her stomach growled, she had a craving for a double bacon cheese burger, but of course, if she didn't get back, Letty, her older cousin, would have her head.

She shifted the car into 5th gear, and then shifted down pulling up at the Grocery. Antonia wobbled her way towards the stand and sat down in a stool at the 'bar'.

"So...?" Mia leaned on the bar with her chin in her hand. "What's wrong Driguez?"

Driguez rubbed her head a bit and eyed Dom who sat behind the screen on the inside of the store reading a magazine, or something similar. She leaned forward so he wouldn't hear and flip out. "I'm four and a half months pregnant Mia"

"You're WHAT?!" she yelled causing Dom to turn around and give a questioning look.

"Ehehe" she laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head. Leave it to Mia to yell loudly about something she wanted to be kept a secret for a bit.

**Driguez POV**

I avoided Dom's gaze, because I knew he would be able to put two and two together if I had this 'look' on my face.

"Keep quiet Mia! I don't want **them **to know, especially not _her_" I whispered talking about my older cousin, Letty.

"Because you know she'd freak out on you" Mia rolled her eyes about how Letty would freak out and become aggressive about nearly anything.

"No shit." I rubbed my forehead, "I don't... like this, it's driving me insane, because I'm not ready for this" I said continuing to whisper so Dom wouldn't hear.

"Actually, for being 18 weeks, it's not too noticeable" Mia commented looking over the bar at my stomach. "So, boy or girl?"

I shrugged, that was a question I wasn't really concerned with asking the Doctor. I was too much in shock, and still am. I mean, I am 19, and possibly a bit capable of taking care of a child, but I don't want to. I always imagined I'd be having kids with Han, and he'd help raise them with me. Not having a child with him, and having to raise it by myself.

Mia and I heard loud engines revving up and coming towards the Grocery and stopping. The rest of the gang got out of the car. I turned around slightly and watched them walk up.

_There was my cousin Letty, she was 2 years older than me, our fathers were brothers, twins to be exact. We've always hung out since we were little; she was always like an older sister. From boys picking on me in elementary school, all the way to now, when I'm 19 and still have boy problems._

_My cousin Letty, who is 2 years older than me. She has her times where she can be my older sister one moment, then my mother scolding me the next. It all depends on what I've done. The reason why, is because ever since the murder of my mother, and my father was thrown in jail for committing that crime, when he didn't, I've been raised by her mother, and her father._

_Her two older brothers saw me as a burden, they didn't want another sister, when they already didn't like Letty, so of course, she was the only one who took care of me and paid attention to me._

_Vince, who was 3 years older than me, has and always will be like an older brother. He's always been there to protect me when Letty wasn't around, ever since I first met him when he was in 4th grade and I was in 1st._

_Jesse is adorable, he's the same age as me, we call each other twins. When we're together, we're the JD-Duo. Always hyper and running around somewhere. He's been obsessed with cars since, well forever, but what can you expect from Jess._

Letty stood next to me for a moment. "What's up chica? What the doc say?"

I contemplated for a moment as a frown appeared on my face. It was all down to this, tell Letty, and let her freak for a few days, or wait until the baby is born, then have her freak for... months?

"Sit down" I tucked a strand of my dark brown hair behind my ears. Letty sat down and gave a small look of concern. Leon, who just arrived walked up walking towards me.

"Letty, I'm four and a half months pregnant... with Han's kid"

She gave a grim look hitting the coffee mug that flung into the wall shattering. "WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHERE'S HAN?!" she yelled gripping tightly onto the stool.

"We don't know, remember, he just left two months ago without a word" Jesse said hiding behind the pole to avoid Letty's wrath.

"So, you're telling me, That Han, Left my cousin here pregnant to take car of his child, while he's out there... DOING WHOEVER KNOWS WHAT?!" Dom stood up from his chair walking behind Letty setting his hands around her hips.

"Calm down" he said coolly.

Leon leaned against the pole staring straight ahead with his sunglasses still on his face.

At this moment, nobody had anything to say. The Grocery was silent, for once, in a long time.


	2. Long Day and Arguments

Letty sat in silence, but with a pissed off look on her face. She couldn't believe this; she thought she had taught Driguez better than to have with without using protection. The more she thought of what she was going on, the more annoyed and pissed off she got. _And Han, his sorry ass left, he probably knew of this _she thought growling. She tried to remove Dom's hands from her hips, but he refused keeping a grip on her.

"What until I get my hands on Han's sorry ass," she yelled still trying to get Dom's grip off her, "He'll wish he wasn't fuckin' born with a damn cock!"

"Look, Letty, it's part my fault too" I sighed, rubbing my forehead.

"You damn right its part your fault too! It takes two to make a damn baby, so I'm just as pissed off with you as I am with you" Letty pointed at me and I knew this was only the beginning of this heated discussion. "You knew better! I taught you better damnit! How the fuck could you, YOU of all people go and have this, THIS happ--"

"That's Enough Letty" Dom said sternly.

The room became quiet once more. I could have sworn I could hear the beat of everyone's heart.

"Just get your ass back to The Fort" Letty whispered.

"But, I still hav--"

"To The Fort, NOW Antonia before I get even more pissed off" at the sound of Letty's voice, I knew it was either listen, or all hell will break loose.

I rose to my feet, and Vince helped me walk over to the car, Although I really didn't need it, I was perfectly fine walking on my own. I sat down in the seat of my car staring at my steering wheel. This was all happening too fast, and I knew it was going to be a while before I could earn back Letty's trust.

"I fucked up royally this time, didn't I V?" I asked, I wanted to be reassured, weirdly enough, of how much I screwed up this time. This was worse then the time I had to stay in Jail over night for underage drinking last year.

"Heh, pretty much" Vince chuckled, "Letty will get over it, just stop trying to be a bad ass like me"

"Like that has to do with THIS..." I pointed to my stomach, "Happening."

"Hurry and head out, I'ma have Jesse follow behind you to make sure everything's okay" Vince closed the door to my car as I shifted into reverse. Looking out the rear view mirror I saw Jesse hop into his car and pull up behind me as I shifted into first and pulled out heading to The Fort.

I played a bit of KoRn on the way home, it tended to help me get my mind off of majority of things. I easily shifted into third, purposely running the red light in the intersection. My mind was else where, mostly on Han, and the question of why he left, and whether he knew or not.

I kept eyeing my cell phone that was in the passenger seat of the car. False hopes of him calling me, him asking if everything's okay, and knowing when I'm lying about how I'm feeling because I don't want him to know that I feel like my worlds falling apart.

Pulling up to the Fort I sat in the seat for a few moments. Jesse walked up to the side of my car and knocked on the window beckoning me to roll it down. I rolled my eyes and turned off the engine of the car and stepped out locking the door to my first baby.

**Nobody's POV**

Jesse set his hands on Driguez's waist and helped her up the stairs, although she argued that she could help herself up, he did it anyway. He couldn't help it, although the two referred to each other as twins, he couldn't help but act all older brother like to her.

He sat her down on the couch then plopped next to her. "Wow, being pregnant is a lot of work" he mumbled.

"Oh shut up! You're not the one pregnant" Driguez slapped his arm.

"Well helping you around, I feel like I am and all" he joked.

She shot him a glare, and her stomach growled again. She began to sit up again but Dom, who had just walked in the door with Letty sat her down. "No. What are you trying to get?" he questioned.

"I'm hungry" she mumbled. She hated this, she was being treated like a child, she was only in the second trimester, and could perfectly do everything she wanted. "I'll fix you a sandwich" Mia walked into the kitchen, which was her usual hang out when she wasn't at school, or at the Grocery.

"As of now Driguez, you're not to drive, you're car will stay in the Garage, so hand over your keys" Dom held out his hands waiting for her keys.

"But Dom I can drive just fi--" she pleaded.

"Keys. Now Antonia" she flinched at once again hearing her birth name being called. She hissed at Dom, instead of arguing and set the keys to her baby in his hands. "This is your own fault Antonia, you went out and had sex unprotected, and now you're getting punished for it" He crossed his arms looking at her.

"You're acting as if I went out to some sleezy bastard like Tran or something, fucked him, and am having his baby" she retorted standing up.

"It's nearly just as bad" Letty got into her cousin's face. "Do you honestly think you're ready for that child you're carrying there" she yelled pointing to her stomach. "19 Years old Antonia, your mother had you at that age, right? What did she have to do when you were born because she was afraid to tell your dad? Huh?"

"I'm not going to go out there and become some prostitute Letty! I can make ends meet, I'm not going to be doing anything to get some damn money. I have you guys"

"And if you didn't you would be doing all that." Letty felt Dom pull her away a bit again.

"How did we even get on that subject?" Vince questioned to Jesse who shrugged.

"No telling with Women, they're so moody" Jesse rubbed his head.

"I Heard that" Mia smacked both boys on the head as she walked over to Driguez handing her the sandwich and chips that were on the plate. "Lay off on the yelling will you Letty? If Driguez stresses too much, it could send her into either premature labor or she could possibly have a miscarriage"

"I'm done" Letty raised her arms and backed away, "But this conversation is still not over Antonia Rosaria Rodriguez, this sure as hell isn't over" Letty walked out of the living room and up the stairs.

"Avoid your cousin for a few days," Dom sat next to Driguez, "She's upset, you know how she gets"

"She only get's that upset when she's disappointed" she sighed and stood up walking up the stairs to her room. "She's really disappointed" she mumbled as she laid on her back. When she was about to close her eyes, she heard the creak of the door opening. She lifted her head slightly to see Leon walk in closing the door behind him setting on the edge of the bed.

He turned his head to look at her, and it felt like he had been doing that forever before she interrupted his little trance.

"Did you just come to stare, or start a conversation, But if you're here to lecture me, get the hell out, I've had enough from Letty" she mumbled.


	3. Hunger of a Pregnant Woman

I'm so sorry about it taking nearly three months to make a new chapter. I also admit, that this chapter sucks, it was something I put together at the last minute. I've been stressed with my mother having cancer, balancing school and issues in an relationship. I'm truely sorry for those of you that had to wait. I'm very appriciative of all those who have read my story, I've had over 500 reads, 7 Reviews and 9 Alerts. You guys are awesome. So since I'm out for the week, I'll promise to try and get a few more chapters out for you all. Muchos Gracias.

**

* * *

**

**Driguez POV**

"Look, Antonia we need to talk" Leon stepped inside the room setting at the edge of my bed.

"Oh really? And here I was thinking you came in here to tell me the magical numbers to the lottery" I replied sarcastically.

Though Leon gave me a semi-stern look I shook my head, what can he expect, second trimester, mood swings are crazy. Or so that's my excuse, I've always been the moody type of chick, whether I'm on my period, or not, it's just been me, y'know?

"Sorry," rubbing my cheeks I looked up at Leon, "You gonna speak or just stare at me?"

"Yeah," Leon rubbed the back of his neck, "I gotta tell you tha-"

_BAM._

"Yo Driguez! What kind of pizza you want?" Jesse stood in the doorway from where he just busted into the room quite obnoxiously. Though seeing Leon in the room he gave a questionable look, "Oh, ya busy?"

I shook my head, "Nah, We're cool right Leon?"

Leon sighed and gave a simple nod, only thing that was running through his mind besides what he wanted to talk to her about was that pregnant woman always choose food over communication, or so this pregnant woman did.

"I want cheese, pepperoni, bacon, sausage, ham and a mountain dew" I jumped up from the bed nearly tripping over my shoes that were all over the ground.

Following after Jesse, I ran down the stairs but quickly thought it'd be best if I turned around and headed right back up the stairs, because Letty was waiting at the bottom. She was the one person I was trying to avoid, but would prove to be extra hard seeing as we live in the SAME GOT DAMN HOUSE!

"Antonia"

"Er, Hey Letty" I mumbled turning to the side to avoid touching her as I headed into the living room where the boys were calling up the Pizza place.

Plopping on the couch, or more like, Jesse who felt like a couch, he's pretty squishy.

"Get Off!" Jesse whined.

"But Jesse," I whined, "You're so squishy" I snuggled to his chest.

Jesse rolled his eyes with a frown on his face as he stared at the car show on TV. My stomach was growling, Vince must have heard it because I felt a snickers bar smack me in the face. I mumbled thanks though I would have rather bit his hand off. He might as well have thrown his fuckin' shoe at me, they both feel like they weight the same.

"Bastard"

"Hey, at least I gave you something!" Vince retorted lying back on the couch.

You know, there's one person I hadn't seen all day, that kind of bothered me. The one person that held this place together, the glue of our group, was missing. That left an odd feeling in my stomach, or maybe that odd feeling was me being Gassy? Still, where the hell was the king of the fort?

"Where's Dom?" I set my hands on Jesse's knees and slowly pushed myself up. "He's usually here"

"Dom… uh… Dom" Vince scratched his head.

"Dom and Letty went down to the Grocery" Leon added in as he stood in the doorway. "Mia left this for you before she left for school Driguez"

I snatched the note from Leon's hand and quickly scanned it over. _Agh, I really don't need another doctors appointment, they only want to know if it's a boy or girl_. Crumbling up the piece of paper, I tossed it over my shoulder. This was going to be worse than when Dom slept with Tran's sister, though she's a slut, it's a totally different story. I can't stand all this baby crap.

"Oh! Can we name the baby after me?" Jesse jumped up, "I always wanted another Jesse!"

"We can barely stand one," I mumbled, "We don't know if it'll be a boy or girl"

"Well Jesse can be used for girls and boys" he grinned.

"Where's the fuckin' Pizza?" I groaned completely ignoring Jesse's ideas. "I'm hungry!"

"It'll be here in a few minutes,"

"That shit need to be here now! I'm hungry"

"RUN! THERE'S A PREGNANT HUNGRY LADY ON THE LOOSE" Vince attempted to jump over the couch but tripped over the edge and fell on his face. "SHIT"

"Look, I'm going out, anyone have a problem with it, take it up with my fist" I stood up shaking my fist.

"I'm going"

"No you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"Are not."

"If you go out there by yourself Letty will have your ass" Jesse sang.

"Point taken, let's go"

I grabbed my bag and headed out the door right after Jesse. Once more, I was feeling like a got damn child, I think people are getting confused. I'm having a child, not becoming one. Jesse set his arm across my shoulders as we began to walk away from the Fort. Before I knew it, Jesse and I were locked in a conversation and walking to whereever the hell our feet would take us.

"Look Jess, if I wanted a brand new engine for my baby, I would have bought one buy now"

"Well that engine has been in your car for what, three years now?"

I nodded my head.

"Driguez, you need to change your engine, I might as well take down your whole car and rebuild it. As fast as you drive, I'm surprise your shit hasn't fallen apart yet." Jesse laughed lightly.

I rolled my eyes, "Maybe I'll change the engine, but that's it, you are not to touch anything else in that damn car," I warned.

I rubbed my face sighing when I felt myself bumping into something, or someone.

"Oh shit" Jesse mumbled.

"Oh shit is right" Johnny Tran gave his usual sly smirk with his cousin behind him giving the same facial expression.

At this rate, I don't think I'd be eating for a while.


	4. Past History

**Authors Note; **Eh, I decided that I should write another chapter... I have major writers block, but I wanted to get this out. It's a little bio of Antonia's past relationships and all. Er, yeah. So this chapter will seem blank too... ah well, I'm hungry. Oh, and if you don't know what she said in spanish, I was tryin' to say, "Look, I love to talk to you, but I'm hungry"

**Disclaimer; **I don't own any of the Fast and the Furious Characters, besides Antonia Rodriguez. Although I wish I owned Leon... Dom too... and Jesse, he's so adorkable. YAY!

* * *

To be quite honest, Dom wasn't the only one who had history with the Tran's, or Johnny Tran to be exact. Whilst Dom slept with Tran's sister, I slept with Johnny, himself. DON'T JUDGE ME! I was young, but not dumb, and in my freshmen year of high school while he was a senior. We dated for four months in secrecy.

Four… long… months. It started out like any relationship, it was a high, but then it turned out to be an extreme low, I mean, Tran never hit me, or harmed me physically, he's not the type. Now verbally, it's a totally different thing. I mean the guy didn't do it often, every so often I could see that he wanted to strike me, but he'd just yell instead.

He was a good guy at times, but it went down hill once Letty caught wind of me dating him. You know how Letty is about surprises, she doesn't take them very well, AT ALL. I though her head might have exploded from how red she turned and all, though I really thought it was funny, needless to say, she did not.

I had no say in the matter really, seeing as the 'gang' discussed it, Dom was 18, Letty 16, Leon and Vince 17, whilst Jesse and I were 15. So automatically it was up to the 'elders' to decide me and Johnny's relationships. Which of course, to no surprise to anyone, was decided that it needed to end.

But of course, I had to be the one to do it, thus leaving a bitter relationship between Johnny and I. I mean, I still have a spot for him, he was the first guy I fell in love with and gave my virginity to so what do you expect.

So here we are, in front of Johnny after 4 years of me not seeing him. I wonder what four years of bitterness can do to someone.

Johnny raised his hand and struck me across the face.

"I guess that's how you say hello now, huh Johnny?" I rubbed the side of my face while Jesse glared harshly at Johnny.

"Only you get that specialty Tonia" Johnny caressed the sore right cheek of mine, but I quickly jerked away.

"Mira, Me encanta hablar contigo pero tengo hambre" I gave a mock smile tilting my head.

Obviously that's not what Johnny had in mind, well actually I don't think he was quite sure of what I said seeing as last time I checked he only spoke English and uh, Chinese I believe. Whilst I on the other hand, spoke only English and Spanish; I never really knew my mother enough to learn Japanese from her.

"Mmmh, whatever you said, the answer is, No" he quickly grabbed my wrist spinning my around so that my back was towards my chest.

"I think I'm going to be sick" Groaning I attempted to pull away, but there's really no competition between a semi-muscular 23 year old and a 19 year old pregnant chick.

"I said I'm hungry, seriously Johnny, can you at least feed me?" I whined.

The moment of truth, and the reason why I say this is because Johnny was either going to, A. Feed me or he was going to, B, go psycho on me and possibly slap me across the face again, hopefully the first. As I looked up at Johnny whilst I was still against his back, he glared down at me slightly.

"Come on," Johnny pushed her forward towards the Chinese restaurant that his family had owned for the longest on the East side of LA.

Hook line and sinker, I'M GETTING FOOD! I'm just hoping that Johnny won't go psycho on me and poison my food or anything. Or hopefully he won't decide to choke me after I've gotten my meal and all. Though I was pretty sure that he wouldn't, you see, like everything else in the world, Johnny Tran is human.

Although he seems like the evil car-racing monster from hell, he does have a heart, somewhere under it all, and along with that somewhere he has a soft spot for me. And with that soft spot, there's combination-fried rice, so fucking sweet.

Jesse jerked away from the people who were holding him and ran over to me with a semi-pissed off look on his face.

"Antonia, Letty's going to have our ass if we don't get back"

"Eh," I shook my head, "I'm already on Letty's hate list" I mumbled, "Come on, this is free foooooood" I quickly downed a bit of rice with shrimp.

Nobody's POV 

Jesse sighed heavily as he rubbed his face a bit; there was only one way to pull a pregnant lady away from food while Tran and his gang were away. He picked up the bowl of rice and began making his way towards the door with Antonia close behind. Jesse raised his hand for a taxi and stepped inside with Antonia following behind like a lost puppy.

Stepping inside she grabbed the fried rice and began to eat, "Do realize that once we get home I'm going to kill you"


	5. Lies

**Author's Note - **Yo. I'd firstly like to give my apology for being away for nearly a year, and posting, well, not a damn thing. I've been going through so much shit since October, and I'm still amazed that I'm able to pull through it, but I have one guy on my side who's helping me, so I feel quite fine. I'll do my best to get out more chapters before school starts. Because once it starts, it's Senior year for me, and I'll probably super stressed. So thank you to all those who continued to read, favorite and review. 3 Much love to you all.

I still do not claim own to any of the _Fast and The Furious_ characters, aside from Antonia Rodriguez. All others belong to the original creator of the movie.

* * *

Nothin' like fried combination rice to hit the spot just when you were in a tight situation, Antonia's being that of her being extremely hungry. On the way back to the fort, it was almost a blur to how fast she was eating the food, whilst Jesse watched in awe at how fast this pregnant girl could eat. Leaning back in his seat, he stared up at the roof of the taxi just ready to return, and hoping that neither of them would be in trouble with Dom. Though he felt tired, he was grateful that he had offered to go on the little 'run' with Antonia, because there was no telling what would have happened if Tran had the girl alone.

"If Dom and Letty asked, it was a long line at the store," he mumbled barely audible.

"Mmof mit," Driguez (Antonia) replied back, her cheeks stuffed with rice.

Pulling up, Jesse handed the driver a bit of cash to cover the bill and helped Antonia out of the car tossing the bowl of rice in the trash next to the side of the road. Rolling her eyes, Antonia jerked herself away walking up the stairs muttering that she could help herself, she wasn't that weak. Her cheek felt slightly sore, but she ignored the sensation to the best that she could, and hopefully for her, it wouldn't be too noticeable, to where she could slip up stairs and go straight to sleep, though it seemed that her hopes were shattered the moment the door swung open.

Antonia's POV

I felt a strong headache coming on.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Letty's voice, though she was standing at the top of the stairs, was probably loud enough for the whole street to hear.

"It was… a long line at the store," Jesse replied calmly, but I could hear the evident nervousness within his tone, and could you blame him? I'm sure if it were possible, Letty would be spitting fire and her head would be spinning.

"BULLSHIT!" her voice could have shook the whole house, "Where the HELL were you two?"

"Hey, hey, you tryin' to wake the whole neighborhood?" though my voice wasn't as loud as Lenny's, it was obviously heard by everyone because it suddenly got quiet, "If we got stuck in a long line, then we got stuck in a long line, drop it. There's no reason to get all psychotic on us over something so, SIMPLE!"

The room stayed silent, the one voice broke the solitude, the only voice that could.

"Then simply explain to us why one cheek of yours is normal, while the other is a bright red," Dom stood from the couch.

Now Jesse and I were truly fucked. As horrible as this sounds, when you're talking with Letty, you could lie, and have the possibility of getting away with it, but with Dom, it was the total opposite. Dom had this kind of, way, about him, to where if you were lying, he could easily pick it out. So, the word of caution would be that if you wanted to lie to Dom, you would have to put on your best act and feed him the story and get the hell out, or things could go wrong.

"I'm going to bed."

Unfortunately for me, I was fresh out of lies for the night and my mind, of all things, was elsewhere. Pulling my hair from the high ponytail, I made my way to the stairs ready head to my room only to have Letty, still 

standing between my freedom and persecution, and with the look on her face, it didn't look like I was that close to freedom, but more close than ever to persecution. Needless to say, it was probably going to be a long night if I didn't come up with something and something fast.

"Well?"

"Ow," I quickly brought my hands to my side, my eyes swelling with tears, "It hurts,"

Letty grabbed a hold of my arm helping me up the stairs and to my room. I took a quick look up at her and was able to still tell that she was determined to find out where we were, but was more concerned with me and the baby being fine. Setting me down on my bed, I slipped under the covers, and drifted off, hopefully they wouldn't be able to talk what happened out of Jesse.

Six days later.

Well, just when I had thought that I escaped from persecution, over the next few days, fate went out of its way, just to show me that I was wrong, oh so damn wrong. Who knew that Jesse would easily crack under pressure fro Dom and Jesse? Actually, who the hell am I bullshiting, I knew. The house was empty, or practically anyway, Vince was asleep on the couch, and me, I was bored out of my mind, lost in thought. I couldn't help as to think of Tran, and what in the bloody hell had made him so vicious over the few years.

With my hands set atop of my head, I stared up at the ceiling, when Vince began to snort, standing up, I walked over to the couch raising my leg delivering him a swift kick to the stomach.

"STOP SNORIN', FUCKER!"

Vince rolled off the couch slightly glaring and grumbling under his breath, but quickly pushed himself up.

"The kick to the stomach wasn't necessary Driguez," his voice was a bit raspy as he sat on the couch.

"Whatever."

Mumbling under her breath, the sound of motors revving up and pulling to a stop was heard throughout the house. Pulling his keys from his pocket, Vince grabbed a hold of Antonia's hand and began pulling her towards the door.

"We're headin' out to get some parts for the cars and the race tonight, so we're droppin' you off at the Grocery with Dom and Mia," Vince ruffled up Antonia's hair as she sat in the car and he closed the door behind her.

Stepping in himself, heading off towards the Grocery, which of course, wasn't too far from the Fort. Arriving, I stepped out on my own before Vince could try and get the door for me, like I was incapable of getting it myself. Heading towards Mia, I heard Jesse talking about Vince's engine troubles, and Mia, surprisingly seemed preoccupied with a customer. Heading off towards the back room I figured I'd grab a soda needing a bit of sugar to fuel me.

Nobody's POV



If it were possible for flames to shoot from ones eyes and melt whoever they so pleased, Vince's eyes surely would have set the curly haired blonde man who sat at the bar subtly flirting with Mia into ash. Antonia stood in the door way, her soda open, watching, but even still it seemed like everything was going to fast, but then again, it always did when someone in the gang's temper rose, and this time, it happened to be one of the worst, Vince's.

Which as always, broke into a fight.

**FootNote-** Right now, I haven't specifically give who the main character, Antonia will be with, or at least I don't believe so. So, I'm going to ask you, who do you think she should be with? Leon, Vince, or maybe even Tran? Let me know, I'm open for opinion, and may the best guy win.


	6. Realizations

**Author's Note: **Sorry that I've been away for SO long, I got caught up with life, and by life, I mean, graduation, boyfriends, heart break and college. It honestly wasn't until recently that I decided I want to _try _and continue this story, but I won't make any promises. Aside from the fact, there are going to be a few more realistic changes, I'm going to try and make it as close to the movie as possible, but we'll see what happens. I'm hoping all this goes great, and I apologize for the break.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own ANY of the characters of Fast and the Furious, and they belong to their respective owners, I only claim ownership to Antonia Rodriguez.

* * *

Antonia was at a loss, she knew Vince was aggressive but beating a random stranger but she shouldn't have been surprised, after all, it was Mia he was fighting over. Running her fingers through her chocolate brown strands of wavy hair, she sighed, when was he over going to grow up.

"DOM! Are you gonna do something?"

Mia yelled so loudly that it scared the crap out of Antonia, she had never seen her actually seen her have an outburst as such. As Dom stood up opening the door from the grocery, she had to blink twice because it looked like he stood up in a flash and broke up the fight. The blonde Vince was fighting looked like nothing but trouble, but what did she know.

* * *

Tying my hair into a loose ponytail, I sat in the passenger side seat of Jesse's car as we pulled up to the abandoned warehouses. The sky was dark, and of course the stars was out, but there was no way in hell I could see them, being with all the cars with their headlights and the huge crowd there was no way I'd even be able to see a comet if it came towards us.

Pulling in beside Dom's RX-7, I watched as Jesse jumped out of the car and rushed to the passenger side to help me out. Stubbornly I accepted although I was still a bit annoyed that everyone was sitting here treating me as though I was already nine months along with a huge belly. For Christ sake, I was only close to five months with a tummy that was JUST now starting to poke out.

Walking over to Leon's car and leaning against the door, I watched as the gang did their usual, hustle for the races all the while Letty fought off any sort of females that always seemed to swoon after Dom in their mini-skirts, racer chasers. Sucking on my ticket, I brushed my hair out of my face, having fond memories of having to do the same with Han a few months prior.

The single thought brought a tinge to my chest, and gave me this weird feeling in my stomach, placing my hand on my tiny bulge, I felt a small bit of movement, and after a few seconds, a small tap. He kicked, or was it a she, well whatever it was, IT kicked and I couldn't remember feeling so happy. My hazel eyes peering up to see that everyone was busy with the discussion and the blonde guy had once more returned making a fool of himself.

That's when I started to feel it again, the small tinge of sadness in my chest being that everyone was off discussing the cars and I was alone. I started to remember how I used to partake in the races, not the serious ones with Dom, being as he'd wipe the floor with me, but the one's with the boy's who clearly just bought their cars to fit in, the ones who had never had years of experience driving a stick, or no idea about the ins and outs of a car. They were my favorite, being as it was easiest to earn quick money from them.

Sighing lowly to myself, I returned to Jesse's passenger side of the car and sat inside waiting for the real destination of the race. For some reason, the first time since Han left, I felt alone, I mean, I had everyone, Dom, Letty, Mia, Leon, Vince and Jesse, but I missed having the emotional connection with someone, with Han. I missed having someone hold me close, show me affection, and someone who would surprise me with kisses on a daily bases. That "loving" feeling that I felt whenever Han was around me, I could even go as far as to say the feeling I got with Tran. The more I thought about it, the more I got upset, enough to not even notice when Jesse hopped in the car.

* * *

Jesse's blue eyes wandered over towards his friend that sat in the passenger side of his car. He couldn't help but feel a bit saddened by the way she was acting as of late, and couldn't help but feel a bit of anger well up inside of him being as this was all Han's doing. His eyes on the road as he followed closely behind Letty doing his best to just stay in silence, not sure on whether to tread on her thoughts at the moment, or not for fear of this pregnant woman's wrath.

As they came to a stop, Antonia let herself out as she stood next to her cousin, feeling the fierce Latina's gaze down upon her. Tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, she jumped when she heard her cellphone ring.

"Hello?"

"Tonia, it's Tran"

She couldn't help but swallow the lump in her throat, no idea as to why he was calling her all of a sudden, "H-hey," she responded her tone a bit shaky.

"We need to talk."

"I'm a little busy right now," her voice still shaken trying not to alarm Letty who was eying her closely.

"Make yourself UN-busy," his voice was so stern and straight to the point that she nearly jumped.

"Fine, whatever. Just, just pick me up in thirty minutes at the Grocery."

* * *

I couldn't help but be a bit curious as to why in the hell Johnny fucking Tran was calling me. Maybe it was because Jesse and I made that 'oh so daring' escape from his family's restaurant about a week ago without picking up the bills, to be honest, there was no telling what it was. But honestly I couldn't help but feel a bit curious, yet optimistic.

As I said before, and I had no problem saying again, Johnny still had his brand on a big part of me. Albeit Han was the best boyfriend I've had, no one made me feel more secure than Tran did when he held me in his arms after we had sex. Not to mention, Han had nothing on Tran, I mean, that body, I was getting chills just thinking about it. His arms were perfectly sculpted, his six-pack abs were perfect in everyway, and not to mention that smile, that was the one to top it all off for me.

Just as I put my phone away, I felt a gush of wind blow past me as the race was over, pretty fast, with the blonde, so aptly named Brian by Jesse. As I turned to head back and congratulate Dom per usual, I should have known my trail was going to be stopped eventually by Letty.

"So who was that?" she asked curiously, although there was a load of seriousness behind it large enough to hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Nobody," I lied, forcing my all too familiar cheeky smile towards my cousin, even if it never works.

"You know, I don't think you meeting someone at the grocery in thirty is nothing, if I find out you're meeting some scu-"

"Cut it Letty, will you for ONCE in my life let me actually do something on my own? If I need your help, I'll ask for it, but stop being my mother for once and actually be my cousin."

I snapped, and almost instantaneously I regretted it being that the look on Letty's face seemed to be one of confusion, a bit of hurt, but quickly it was covered by that usual face she held to make her look a bit irked or angry. I went to open my mouth to apologize, but she quickly shrugged me off heading towards Dom, basically her 'I don't want to hear your shit' and I was clearly now even further on the shit list.

Never the less, for once in my life, I didn't care for once in my life, she was actually letting me do something that I wanted without having to worry about her watching me like a hawk. Adjusting my jean skirt, then making sure that my red spaghetti shirt was pulled down perfectly to cover up my prodding stomach, I kicked my white vans against the gravel when out of no where everyone had began to scatter like roaches when the light came on.

"Antonia, get that ass over here! We gotta go"

I had completely spaced and didn't even notice everyone leaving, or when Leon grabbed my hand and practically strapped me into his ride. I shook my head by the time we were at least a mile away from the scene with the sirens starting sound further and further away.

"Hey Leon, drop me off at the Grocery, would you?"

"Meeting someone there?"

My eyes wandered over to him where I quickly shook my head; there was no way in hell I was telling him who I was meeting there. Not so that he could turn around a tell everyone about it.

"Yeah, an old friend"

Although, the look on his face showed me that there was no way in hell he was convinced about this at all. In fact, if I hadn't been paying more attention, I would have noticed that he had some other sort of look on his face, but I quickly shrugged it off, why did it matter to me anyhow, Leon was just a friend. Majority of the car ride was in silence, and honestly I felt like we had been driving for hours when we had finally pulled up, luckily with Tran's Honda no where in sight.

"I'm worried about you, Tonia," he finally let his words come out that had been on his mind for a while.

"About me? What for?" I asked, playing dumb, as usual, "I'm perfectly fine," although I knew that was not what he was getting at, and I felt a bit scared as to where the conversation might go.

"I meant about what you're doing with all of- THIS" he stated pointing to her protruding belly.

"Look, I can already see where this is going, and I'll tell you the same thing I told Letty, let me do what I want to do, I don't need to be treated like a baby," my words were a bit venomous as I unbuckled myself and got out of the car, "I can take care of my damn self."

I could already hear the Honda pull up, just in time to notice the two men exchanging glares with each other. Pulling my chocolate brown hair from it's ponytail and letting it fall loosely down my back, as Johnny grabbed ahold of my arm.

"Get in the car, we're gonna have a long discussion."


	7. A Proposition

**Author's Note: **Well firstly, I apologize that I didn't do this in the last chapter, but I wanted to say thank you to all those who supported the story, and left reviews, a **BIG** thank you to Straight_Edge_Queen, for reviewing back in 2009, and then came back and reviewed on the same day I uploaded, almost 2 years later, a bit funny but WELL appreciated! Also thank you to rosebaby123, Kristl, earthlover, JJ-Jefferu, FluidDegree, SachikoisGreato, BabyD414, Vinces-Girl, and Mrs Bass Malfoy. I really appreciate all of you taking the time to actually review, every little one made me feel a bit special and made me happy, so hopefully I'll be able to continue this thing.

On that note, as I said previously, I WILL be trying to do this story as close to the movie as possible, but you have to understand that this is going to be mostly reflecting around Antonia, so the movie parts will be in here and there, but her story is basically a filler. I will say, that this is NOT a Vince story, I don't want to spoil how it will happen, but it's mostly going to be a Tran and Leon story. I apologize ahead of time, hell, I might turn around and make a Vince story, but at this moment, more than likely no.

Lastly, I apologize at Antonia's little emo-ness, she is pregnant and having weird emotions, but she'll be back to normal self in no time. Oh, and if anyone wants to be my beta, that would be great. (:

**EVERY BREAK IS A SHIFT IN POINT OF VIEW, OR A TIME JUMP. **

Hope you enjoy! 3

* * *

"Discussion?"

Tran didn't even bother to respond to my question, opening the door to the Honda placing his hand upon my shoulder and pushing me inside. All the while Leon sat in his car a few feet away, his jaw clenched at the way I was being treated. I know it all looked bad on the outside, but that's just Johnny's aggressive nature, he was always pushy, which is probably why it didn't bother me as much.

Grabbing the seatbelt, I buckled myself in for yet another long ride, and if I thought the ride with Leon was terrible, there was nothing on the ride with Johnny. The tension in the car was so thick I could slice through it with a knife and struggle to do so. Obviously the baby could feel the tension that not only I was feeling because it kicked once more like it did earlier. Almost as if to tell me that this was definitely not a good idea, but unfortunately for the both of us, we were in way to deep for it to matter now.

As my hazel eyes wandered over towards Johnny, gazing upon him, I watched as he kept his kept his eyes focused solely upon the road, not even giving me as much as a glance, it made me feel, unworthy. Like when Johnny had brought me home when I was 15, so that I could meet his parents, they liked me, and I could tell by the genuine kindness they showed me, his grandfather on the other hand, he knew what I was.

It only took a few moments for him to know that I was not of full Asian decent, he could see that by just looking at my hazel eyes, and how my hair was a bit too curly, and even my facial structure gave it away. I remember that day clearly, how the look he gave me, one of disgust had never made her feel so ashamed of herself in her life. I furrowed my eyebrows only hoping that, that same grandfather wasn't around anymore, I mean, I had grown more into my Japanese features like my mother had, but regardless, I didn't like that feeling.

"Get out the car, Antonia."

* * *

She didn't know why, but the tone of his voice always scared the hell out of her, and at the same time, made her stomach twist. Stepping out of the car, she ran her fingers through her chocolate locks of hair as she defensively crossed her arms over her chest. Last time she spoke with him, a week ago, he took the liberty of giving her a nice smack to the face, this time she was making sure to brace herself for impact in case he decided to pull a little stunt like he did before.

Walking over, Tran grabbed ahold of Antonia's arm; his grip was firm, but not enough to really cause discomfort as he walked her into the garage that was full of bikes. She had no idea where this was going and honestly, it left her feeling scared. Her eyes watched Johnny diligently as he raised his right arm; she instinctively held her arms up to protect her face. Mentally bracing herself for impact, she definitely wasn't expecting what he did next, which was cup her face within his hand, gently placing a soft kiss upon her lips, causing her to shake a bit.

"Here take this, we're going on a little ride."

Antonia took the bike helmet from his hands as he sat on his Yamaha, pointing to the extra room for a second passenger. Sighing, she placed the helmet on her head and hopped on the back, grabbing ahold of his waist, her chin fitting perfectly snug onto his shoulder. As she inhaled through her nose, she took in his scent, just as she had remembered, he hadn't changed, yes, he was about 22 or so now, but he was still the same ol' Johnny Tran that she fell for oh so many years ago.

She shifted uncomfortably as he sped out of the garage eventually meeting up with Lance and his girl, along with the rest of his crew. Honestly she felt uncomfortable being as Lance was another family member that she never hit it off well with. Turning her head in the opposite direction, so that Lance wouldn't notice her, she tightened her grip on Johnny.

"Where are we going? Letty's gonna kill me if she finds me with you"

"Headin' to T&K, we've apparently got some _visitors_"

The ride was a short one, but what the hell could you expect with the way he drove, she was a bit uneasy, maybe that was the baby, but she felt that as soon as she got off the bike she was going to throw up.

* * *

Honestly Johnny sensed it because he threatened if I threw up on him, I'd regret it immensely, which I shouldn't have expected any different, it's Johnny. As we headed closer to T&K we pulled up beside an all too familiar green Toyota was reviving its engine to a stop as we pulled into the restaurant. I mumbled under my breath as Johnny stopped his bike beside the car.

Quickly backing up, I hopped off the bike hoping that Dom, or his friend Brian wouldn't notice me, but by the look on Dom's face, I knew I had already been discovered. Reaching up, I took off Johnny's helmet letting my wavy hair fall down my back once more. This was it, I was going to be literally fucked by the time I got back to the fort, but at this moment, I wasn't even sure if I WANTED to head back.

As I stood, helmet on my hip, I listened to Johnny's snarky comments about the car, more tension, and more drama.

"Somebody put a lot of wrench time into this car," Tran tilted his head as his fingers glided slowly across the Toyota.

"A good 15,000 maybe," Lance per usual, agreed with his cousin.

"So it's nobody's car, huh?" Tran chuckled, "Get on the bike Antonia,"

"Antonia!" Dom's voice was stern, "Don't get on that damn bike! Get your ass back to the Fort!"

My heart sank, who was I going to listen to, Tran or Dom, one who was a couple feet away from me, or the one who held my life in his hands as I was going to ride on the back of his bike. Placing the red helmet on my head, I let out a small sigh as Johnny hopped back on his bike.

"I don't have a much of a choice, Dom."

Once more I found myself on the back of Tran's bike, his scent filling my nose once more, although this time it gave me this exhilarating feeling that made my body tingle. I shook my head; I had been too emotional lately, which bothered me, because it was unlike my normal carefree smartassed self. Once again I was lost in my own thoughts as we sped off, only to have him make an abrupt turn around and head back to T&K. Before I could protest on why we were heading back, my ears were blown up with bullets hitting the car, watching it burst into flames as we sped off once more.

"Was that even necessary?" I grumbled under my breath, nudging Johnny in his back.

"It was nobody's car, on my property, therefore I could do what I want," he sped up, the front wheel of the bike lifting up as we sped even further, "Just shut your pretty little mouth and enjoy the ride."

By the time we arrived back at the garage, my body was more than tired with everything that had been going on, my stomach growling. This was the perfect time to ask for food, but to be honest, I was a bit weary of asking him for anything, but as my stomach growled once more, what harm could it do.

"So are you just going to kidnap me and starve me, or do you plan to feed me during this whole ordeal?"

"Food's in the fridge, I never fix your food, remember?" he retorted as he took off his jacket, tossing it on the couch.

Heading over to the fridge, I opened it up and grabbed the first thing that looked decently edible, which just so happened to be a salad, not necessarily what I was craving at the moment, but it would do. And it still didn't take my mind off of why; of all the places in the world I was at Johnny Tran's domain. Sitting down across from him on the loveseat, I felt slightly uncomfortable under his gaze, as I stuck a piece of romaine lettuce in my mouth, slightly drizzled with ranch dressing.

"You just going to fucking stare or tell me why I'm here, my ass is on the line right now because of you,"

"Heh, you'd think after a couple years, you'd have gotten rid of that mouth, Tonia, but I guess nothing will ever change with you, aside from that bump in your stomach you've been trying to hide all night."

"Whoa, wait, what, you brought me all the way over here just to ask about my baby, you're fucking joking?"

"Who's is it? Who is it that was ever so kind enough to go and knock up my sloppy seconds? Was it that Han, always knew you had a thing for Asians, Nia."

"I'm not sloppy seconds," I mumbled under my breath, a little pissed at being referred to as someone's second hand property, but at the same time comforted by being called Nia, Tran the only person to call me that ever, I sat the bowl down on the table.

"And yet, here you are, in my house, pregnant by this missing guy, like a lost child without a home," he stood up from his seat and sat beside me, raising his hand to caress my cheek, though not soon after did he grasp my face tightly within his hand, "Don't you ever leave me, again."

"And exactly what interest would you have in Han's pregnant sloppy seconds?" I rolled my eyes, attempting to remove myself from his grip, "And I was doing fine with my cousin and the team, Tran," I drawled on his name.

"Obviously not or you would have went with Toretto," he counted, though he had a point, "I have a proposition for you, Nia," letting go of my face, he stood up pulling me with him at a quick force, "I'm going to allow you to live here, I'll help you raise that baby, even take care of you, but," once more, he grabbed my face, which I had a feeling was becoming a habit, as he held his index finger pointed at my face, "You will not leave me again, do you understand?"

I stared confused, why in the world would he want to help me of all people, or why was he interested in keeping me here, wanting me to stay? Johnny had a reputation of dating numerous girls, and the list for the one-night stands was even longer, so why would he care? Given she might have been the only virgin that he slept with, as far as she knew, after herself, he had a reputation for the loose racer chasers. But what other option did I have?

I mean, I could have stayed with Letty, Leon, Dom, Vince and Jesse, but what did I have there aside from being treated as a sheltered child? At least with Johnny, I'd probably have my own freedom, maybe if I were lucky enough, my own car, being as god knows how many he held in his garage. The more I thought about it, the more it seemed like the greener grass on the other side, and I could tell Johnny was getting impatient by the way he shifted his weight.

"Alright, I'll stay," I agreed.

A small smirk tugged at his lips as he nodded his head, he obviously knew I wasn't going to turn down his offer. He knew all along being that he knew her too well, sliding his hands to the back of my head, I took a few steps back only to feel myself backed against a wall, his face just centimeters from my own, so much that I could feel his breath upon my face, enough to know that it was Minty. Almost a little too close for comfort, my thoughts cut short when I felt his soft lips upon my own, sucking gently upon my own.

Once more that gut feeling came again, this wasn't going to go down to well on my part, I felt my knees getting weak as he placed his hand upon my firm yet round ass pulling me up to wrap my legs around his waist. Pulling away, he still held that all too familiar cocky smirk upon his lips as he set me down nodding his head towards the stairways.

"I'll show you to your room."

* * *

Back at the fort, everyone was on edge after Dom's outburst about being left behind after the cops came to the race. Vince had gone back to practically pouting in the corner about Brian being let into the house, while Leon continued to chat it up with the blondish chick that sat on his lap. As Dom walked up the stairs, behind Letty after being forced into giving a massage, he halted her to a stop, grabbing her waist as they were out of range of any wandering eyes or ears for that matter.

"Do you know where Antonia is?" he asked, although he already knew the answer, one might as well call it a rhetorical question.

"At the Grocery, last time I checked," she shrugged her shoulders, still a bit irritated at her baby cousin, "Why, what's she up to now?"

"She's with Tran, and his crew, they actually just shot up Brian, well, MY car" he said nonchalantly as he leaned up against the wall, "She said she didn't have a choice, whatever that means."

"What?" Letty outburst, "That's, no, HE'S nothing but trouble, fuck this massage, we need to go get her, NOW"

Letty dashed to her room grabbing her car keys, but by the time she came back to the Hallway, Dom was already blocking her way not letting her get past him. As much as she wanted to cuss and scream, she knew there was no way she was going to be able to get past him, with his mind made up. Crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly, she sighed, tilting her head to the side as she waited for his reasoning.

"You know as well as I do, if we rolled up to Tran's right now, there's no way he'd let Antonia go," he placed his hands upon either side of her waist once more, "We wait, that's all we can do is wait, but I _will_ take you up on that massage now."

Dom had a small smirk across his face as Letty rolled her eyes, but eventually flashed a smile back. She admitted, she was worried, knowing how Tran was, years prior, and how he was now, she couldn't help but be worried about her younger cousin, and the little one she carried inside her. There was just one thing she couldn't put her thumb on, WHY would he have any interest in her, after all these years. Letty quickly shoved it off, her brown eyes wandering to Dom's topless body; it would be something she'd worry about in the morning.


	8. Blue or Pink?

**Author's Note: **Oh, how hard it is to regain or more so remember the plot for this, but I think I'm doing good with adding it all back together. I will say that there will be a lot of drama going on in this story line, though not sure how long I'll make it, but things area always bound to get a bit crazy. On that note, I want to give a BIG thank you once more to **Straight_Edge_Queen **and **JJ-Jefferu**, both who reviewed the other day, It's greatly appreciated and makes me feel special. 3 I know I was suppose to explain WHY Tran is keeping Antonia, but I like having secrets, because they're all mine! You'll find out soon enough, it'll all add together. 3

* * *

Week 20

Antonia laid in the queen-sized bed, which had barely taken up half of the room that was now stylized as Nia's room. The bed sheets were soft black silk, and the comforter was so thick that it could keep her warm through the coldest of winters. Bringing the cover up to her chin, she snuggled under, dreading the day she had before her. Johnny had long since left at the crack of dawn, doing car gods no what, and she herself, she had an appointment to find out the gender of the baby.

To any other mother, this would seem exciting, but to Nia herself, it scared her out of her wits end. She didn't know why she felt this way, but she was beginning to feel a bit down, that the person growing within her womb, was apart of not only herself, but of a man she had given her all to, that her family APPROVED of, but decided last minute to drop off the end of the earth.

Removing the cover from over her curvaceous body, she lifted Johnny's black tank she had worn to sleep to see her stomach, where there was no mistaking the baby that lied within. He or she, was making her presence well known, and only proved themselves to do so by kicking her kidney.

"Hey! Watch what you're doing in there" she groaned holding her side, "I made you, I can destroy you!"

Her voice was low, as though she was making an attempt to be intimidating but really she was quite the opposite. Sliding her legs over the edge of the bed, she quickly stood making her way over to the dresser to check out her protruding belly, that's when she noticed it; the one thing really put her in a dowdy mood.

"NOOOO!" she moaned, her hazel eyes gazing at the two stretch marks across her belly bellow her navel, "Why have you cursed me child!"

Nia pouted out her bottom lip, rolling her eyes as she rubbed her belly as though they would magically disappear if she licked her fingers and rubbed it. Though, it was clearly obvious that this was no flesh toned sharpie smudge on her belly, this was something that wasn't going to go away anytime soon. Stripping down to her bare necessities, she held Johnny's tank within her hands a bit amazed at how through the night of her wearing it; it still smelled like him.

Simply shrugged her shoulders as she tossed it into the wicker knitted basket in the corner and strolled over to the closet. In her week of being at his house, she enjoyed her time, enough to wish that it was _his _offspring that she was carrying and not Han's, but beggars couldn't be choosers. Though eerily, even with the missing baby-daddy in action, she was still a bit skeptical as to why he'd want to easily step up to the plate and play a father role. Come to think if it, she couldn't even imagine Johnny as such, not his aggressive nature, confusing too.

Reaching into her drawer, she pulled out her hairbrush, stroking her wavy chocolate strands of hair making sure all the tangles and knots had been rid of. She made her way over towards the walk in closet that was damn near empty. Within stood a few small maternity dresses, none of which were her usual style, but she could barely fit into any of her clothes already, that was evidently clear by the jean marks on her stomach she had the other day.

Sighing heavily, she grabbed the navy blue halter summer dress that had white Hawaiian floral patterns all over it. Quickly sliding into it, the dress, practically perfectly in her size, it's hem coming an inch above her knees. Rustling her fingers though her hair to give it a nice body, she slipped on some white sandals, grabbing her purse. The dress was certainly feminine, which was unusual for her tomboyish style, but still she felt pretty for once, and somewhat attractive. As her foot hit the last step, she nearly slipped but caught herself, one hand grabbing the railing, and the other, a shirt?

"Never knew a pregnant chick to be so clumsy,"

Johnny's voice rang through her ears, as she tossed him a small glare as she stood up setting her hands upon her hips, her lip poked out. In remembrance, it almost brought her back to how he used to tease her about how shy she was, back in freshman year, when he was a senior. He always teased her about everything, not really caring about how her temper flared or how much she hated it.

"You look beautiful," his finger gliding gently over her neckline, before placing his hand back on the nape of her neck, "Very Beautiful, Antonia."

"Don't say that, you sound creepy," she mumbled eyeing him, feeling a tinge uncomfortable by this close encounter, "I _do _have an appointment to meet, Johnny"

As Nia opened her mouth to throw some smart assed retort at his face, his lips being placed upon her own, though this time, it didn't seem as lusty as it silenced her once more. His lips were soft, the tip of his tongue gently rubbing against the opening of her mouth, begging to have an entrance into her mouth. For the first time, in the last week, she felt complete, like something inside her was telling her that all this right.

Standing upon her tippy toes, Nia set her arms upon his shoulders, sliding her fingers through his silky jet-black hair. As he kept one hand at the nape of her neck, he slid the other to explore her curves, sliding down her small waist, to her _child-bearing _hips, so to speak. Right when things were about to be taken to the next level, the pair was cock-blocked, almost like prior planned by Lance, and the un-named child.

"Take that to a room," Lance's voice drawled, slightly drowned by his accent, his nose slightly turned upward at the sight of Nia, the disapproving look per usual, stretched across his face.

"So when are you actually going to stop wearing your girlfriends leather pants and start shopping in the men's department?" she sneered, perfectly smug at her response, "I need to head out, Johnny."

"Key's on the hook," he let his hands fall limp to his side, as he cast his cousin a cold irate glare due to his interruption, "And, it better be a girl."

Nia pursed her lips, cocking her head with her eyebrows furrowed, "And what interest would you have in a girl, they cry too much, aside from the fact, I prefer blue over pink."

"Because I'm the only man that's going to be in your life," he stated, as though she should have already known, as he smacked her ass, heading into the office, for business.

* * *

Peering at the white watch, I looked down at the car keys to figure out what car I'd actually be driving. Inside the garage, there were only four cars, really it wouldn't take me long to figure out which the key belonged to, but obviously it wasn't his black S2000 in all its glory. I knew I was worth something to him, but this was his baby, though not through blood and DNA, but through steel and heat, it was his.

Coming up to the modified white 2000 Mitsubishi Lancer, I smiled, rear spoiler, per usual, custom angelic artwork on the side doors, everything was damn near perfect, down to the last wheels on the tire. Tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, I hopped into the car, setting my purse in the passenger side, scrambling through to find my phone; dialing for the first number I could think of. I didn't want to do this alone, I was never one for being alone, and right now was the moment where I would have a breakdown if I were by myself.

"Please pickup," I mumbled under my breath, my fingers nervously brushing over the steering wheel, pushing the key into the ignition as the garage door opened.

"H-hello?" an all too familiar groggy voice answered the line, "Antonia"

"Jesse!" I exclaimed, placing the phone on speaker, driving down the driveway heading towards the Good Samaritan's hospital, "Can you meet me at Good Sams in twenty minutes?"

"Why, what for? Did something happen? Do you know what'll happen if Letty catches me coming out to see you, she's already heated that you haven't been home in a week. Vince, Leon and I have been worried sick, not to mention Mia!"

"I know, I know, I just…" I pondered my thoughts, trying to word this all correctly without directly offending him, "I just needed time to myself, and John-I mean Tran has been really good to me lately," I added, though it felt like I was fighting for a cause I wasn't going to win.

"Must I remind you of his temper slip up that busted your lip a couple weeks ago? What if he has a repeat, and this time he targets the baby. He's a loose cannon."

I sighed heavily, though a bit taken aback, I had never in my life heard Jesse be so serious, especially me of all people, "Please Jesse, I don't want to be alone when they check on the baby, that's all I ask of you."

The phone was silent, but not enough to make it entirely awkward.

"I'll be there, but that's my ass Tonia!"

"Thank you!"

* * *

I squealed loudly as pulled into the parking lot, only to see find Jesse's modified VW had beaten me there. Once more I could feel the butterflies in my stomach as the baby kicked, though this time I was going to make sure someone aside from me felt it.

"Com'ere Jesse!" I yelled grabbing his frail little arm almost causing him to fall over.

"Oh god, please don't rip my arm off and use it as a way to cure your insatiable pregnant hunger," he mocked, as I gave him a small glare.

"Oh silence you, just feel" I pressed the palm of his hand onto the center of my stomach, "Come on you, you were just moving a sec-THERE!"

"Are you sure that wasn't bowel movements?"

I shot him yet another glare, which he responded with his usual smile, which always seemed to taunt me. To be honest, the closer we got to the OB-GYN ward, the more nervous I became, almost as though my stomach was doing flips, either that or the baby, maybe both. Jesse could see the mood as he looked upon my face while he sat next to me, in the usual hospital cheap plastic-like chairs.

"It's gonna be all okay, promise," he reassured, stroking my leg, "After this, we can go and get a few burgers and fries, my treat," he held up the twenty he retrieved from his pocket.

"You don't know how much a double bacon cheeseburger sounds so good right now," I groaned.

"Rodriguez, Antonia," the doctor read from the charts he held in his hands, a stoic look upon his face.

Biting my lip, I nodded towards Jesse who held tightly to my hand as we walked inside the all too familiar room. Not like I had been here before, but the room was white, like all hospitals, giving you that bland sense of boring. On the wall, there was wallpaper of pink and blue rattlers, obviously to set the tone a bit. Sitting up on the table, the doctor prodded away with his usual questioning, some of which Jesse was find with hearing, but most he was uncomfortable, especially hearing about my sex life, though nonexistent since the baby, and other womanly curses.

"Well then, let's get down to business, shall we, Ms. Rodriguez?"

Hitting the lights, the doctor grabbed ahold of his bottle of jelly, as I lifted my dress, much to Jesse's dismay and the doctor placed a towel over my legs. He squirted the gel over my stomach in a spiral and began to proceed with the ultrasound.

"You know, you're about to be someone's mom, do you still feel the need to wear lacy black underwear?"

My face turned red, "Shut up! Just because I'll become a mom, doesn't mean I'll stop being sexy, there isn't an off switch, I'll always be hot, and you know it," I chided, though I held a smile to my face.

"Well, looks like the baby is about 23 inches long, which isn't too bad, close to the average," the doctor smiled at me, "Give me one second to readjust, looks like the baby doesn't want to be seen at the moment."

Was it wrong for me to feel impatient, my hands gripping the sides of the table, not to mention uncomfortable with gel being awfully cold, and the doctor practically pressing down on my bladder. Unfortunately for me, before ultrasounds you weren't allowed to empty your bladder, so right at this moment, if he kept pressing down any harder, I might just end up peeing on the table, which would be no bueno. Shifting once more, a small groan escaping from my lips, I sighed as the doctor gave a exasperation of excite.

"Here we are," he pointed to the screen, "see right here, is in-between the baby's legs, as you can see," turning to me he smiled, "It's a girl!"


	9. Ungrateful

**Author's Note: **My two favorite ladies, once more gave me my reviews for last chapter, do I have to really say their names? I will anyway, **Straight_Edge_Queen **and **JJ-Jefferu**, both make me feel very special still. Oh, and if you were wondering what those 3's were, they were suppose to be the hearts, but I didn't figure it out until now that it's not going to show them, unfortunately, but whatever. I was watching the movie once again on Encore, and decided to write this one after seeing Johnny, and swooning a bit. So on with it!

* * *

"This is so amazing!"

Nia was running through the children's store, a bit overly excited about all the clothes that were in the girls department. She had called Johnny earlier, and informed him of the news, to which he simply stated that he already knew, maybe that was the ancient Chinese secret? Nevermore, he told her about the credit card in the glove compartment was for her to buy a few things for the baby, and herself, which left her adding more questions to the _Why is Johnny being nice to me _million dollar question of the day, but whatever. What kind of woman would she be if she turned down the chance to actually go shopping, especially on a card with a 5,000 limit?

Nudging Jesse in the shoulder, she held up the card to his face, "Looks like we're going shopping!"

"On who? I only brought a twenty," he sat a bit confused, "You pulling thousands of dollars out of that thing you call a purse?"

"No, you goof," she laughed, "Johnny's letting me go shopping," she quickly flashed him the card.

"Even if it is Tran's card," Jesse stopped, "What kind of person would I be to deny spending money on someone else's dime?"

"That's my Jesse!" she cheered, "Follow me to Johnny's, I wanna drop his car off."

Jesse gave a firm nod hopping in his Jetta while she got into the Lancer. After twenty minutes of rummaging through the radio station, she finally pulled up in the garage, a small pain in her stomach that she didn't see the s2000 but she shrugged it off figuring he was out doing business.

Hitting the garage door opener, she opened the door backing the Lancer in making a rush to get out of the car, closing the door behind her. If anything, she didn't want him to come back and find her with Jesse at his home. If anything, it was not only unethical to have another man at his house, but plain rude, regardless of her and Jesse's strictly platonic relationship. Smiling widely, she opened to the Jetta, and hopped in, almost losing her balance forgetting that it sat so low.

"So, we're off!"

"Jesse could you move any slower!" Nia yelled back at the blonde who was obviously carrying almost his body weight in clothes.

"I would but as you can see, having a bit of a problem," he dragged himself over to the Jetta only to nearly fall over, "HELP!"

She quickly grabbed his hand helping him regain his balance, grateful that he didn't bust his ass, but also that he didn't get any of the onesies on the ground, not to mention her clothes, nor his. Lets just say that by the time Johnny would be getting his card, it'd be damn near maxed, though not that she really cared, he said to shop, so she did what she was told.

"Where do you wanna go now?" she wandered aloud, looking over towards him.

"I gotta take you to the fort," he winced a bit, as though waiting for her to hit him, though nothing came.

"I don't want to go back, what if you all try to make me stay," her arms crossed over her chest like a child refusing to take her nap.

"They just want to know that you're alright, you haven't even bothered so much as phone call or nothing in a week and a half."

"Fine."

Once more she found herself back in that awkward place, sitting outside the fort, a pink onesie in her hands, as though she were afraid to go within, that if she did, the house would swallow her whole. Which in a way, you couldn't blame her, because there was this monster named Letty who waited within, feeding on the souls of the innocent, not really, but one could catch her drift.

"We're gonna have to go in sometime, might as well make it now,"

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one with the grave dug out in the backyard with your name on it!"

Jesse chuckled, in a way sort of missing her humor, but sympathized with her, not wanting to really hear or see Letty's wrath either. Sucking on her teeth, she inhaled deeply, and then exhaled as though it would suddenly give her the courage, and in a way, it did. Pulling on the door handle, she stepped out of the car, dusting imaginary dust off of her navy blue sundress with her sandals sliding against the concrete pavement. This was it, this was going to be her last day living, and the child she carried would never see light outside of her womb. Just when she was ready to jump back into the Jetta and drive away, Jesse reassured her with his usual hand on her shoulder.

"I'm here with you Tonia, been here since grade school," he smiled.

Fortunately today his smile wasn't contagious; it couldn't even pull a sympathetic smile from across her lips. Setting her hand upon the door handle, she held her breath once more, hoping to go blue using the ER as her excuse, but soon exhaled as the door swung open, her face met with a familiar dirty blonde male, with those green-hazel eyes, Leon.

"Hey girl, long time no see," he eyed Nia, pulling her into a hug, but she couldn't help but feel like he wanted to bombard her with questions, "Mia's cookin' dinner, gonna stay or run off with Tran?"

Before she could open her mouth to tear into him verbally, Letty stepped from the kitchen, asking who was at the door, a question that didn't need to be answered once she saw who the guest were. Upon seeing her cousin, she stared momentarily before shifting her weight and returning once more to the kitchen, leaving Nia standing at the door feeling a bit hurt. But what could she expect, she did blow off the only person who cared for her after her mom died, and dad got locked up for a tall Asian with loose canon attitude and the body to make even the most abstinent women rethink their decisions about premarital sex.

"Letty" she called out rushing past the two men at the doorway walking into the kitchen, "You're still upset with me?"

"You damn right I am, and don't sit here and give me that lost puppy look like you usually do," she retorted her finger in Nia's face, "You sat there, and blew me off, but no, not just me, you blew us ALL off, with a big FUCK YOU, while riding shotgun in Tran's Honda. He's NOTHING but trouble, why did you think we did what we did years ago when you were with him the first time? But no, being the lost fucking cause you are, you ran right back to that scumbag."

As Jesse ran to the kitchen, Dom, who was at the doorway held his arm blocking it stopped him. She could feel that familiar burning in her nose, as her vision was starting to become a bit blurry. Honestly she couldn't tell if it were from being basically cussed out or the hormones, but either way, the tears started rushing down her face like a small stream, cradling a bit at her lips, but the rest rolling down her chin to the ground. For a moment, she could almost see a bit of sympathy in her eyes, but not just hers, everyone else's, but it didn't last to long before the verbal out lash was back on.

"Antonia," Letty started, "You always manage to find yourself in some sort of trouble, no matter how much Dom or I try to keep you sheltered, you ALWAYS find yourself in it, and it's always your fault, and this time…" she trailed off taking a step back, "This time, I'm not going to bail you out, you're in it on your own. You're a grown ass woman, and if you want to be so damn selfish and put not only yourself, but also an innocent child in danger too, so be it. But don't you dare come running to me when you wake up from whatever fairytale land you're in. You're on your own kid."

For the rest of the night, it was seemingly super awkward. The dinner was great, as always, it was Mia's cooking, and she missed it terribly, but nobody really said anything. But she knew what they all had on their mind, though all she wanted to do was block it out; right now it seemed nearly impossible that she could go without looking up and having one of them gazing right at her. Poking at the baked potato with her fork, she jumped when she felt the vibration coming from her purse, followed by the annoying high-pitched ringtone.

Excusing herself from the table, she grabbed the purse and headed towards the kitchen, quickly answering the phone so that it didn't go to voicemail.

"H-hello?" her voice hushed so that her conversation wouldn't be heard from the dinner table.

"Come outside, we need to go Nia," Tran's voice rang sternly through the other end.

"Wait, where do you even know where I'm at, I haven't seen you since this morning," her brows furrowed in confusion.

"I was pulling up when you were leaving with that kid who hangs with Toretto," he said simply as though it were obvious as he sat outside the Fort, tapping his finger impatiently on the steering wheel, "What's his name? Jesse? Doesn't matter, we got to do, get your ass out her NOW, Antonia."

She jumped a bit at being called by her full name and practically demanded to leave, the phone clicking from the ended call. Sliding the phone back into her purse, she stepped from outside the kitchen, all eyes upon her once more. Though this time, she wanted to vomit, with food in her stomach, all the uneasiness was making her queasy, though not enough to see that Jesse, Dom and Vince had all disappeared. Figuring it was really none of her business now, being as she didn't stay in the house, she didn't bother asking, reaching inside her purse, pulling the onesie out, but keeping it balled up in her hand, so not to show the pink cotton so fast.

"I have to go, Johnny's outside," she said solemnly, "But I wanted you to have something Letty," her eyes peering at her cousin who didn't bother looking at her, already knowing who the call was from and where she was going. "It's a girl."

Nia set the pink clothing out in front of her cousin, not bothering to see the look on her face. Why would it matter now? Letty was pissed to her max limit, and she honestly didn't know how she was going to dig herself out of this low grave she had put herself into. Stepping towards the door, she found all her bags that she had bought earlier sitting next to it, though she wasn't sure how she was going to get them all down the stairs to the car.

Johnny, watching her struggle for a moment being amused, eventually got out of the car and helped her set all of the bags in the trunk. Noticing Letty from the doorway, he held a triumphant smirk across his lips as he hopped into the car, shifting into first gear driving off down the road. After five minutes of driving, Johnny's phone rang, that he picked up, speaking in a language foreign to her own as he took a turn, heading away from home.

"Johnny, I know you've been living in LA for practically all your life, but…" she trailed off, pointing behind them, "Your house is that way, and it's sad that I remember it more than you do."

He looked over to her, a bit annoyed as he rolled his shoulders through his black leather jacket, pulling closer to his all too familiar garages, right as his 'crew' so to speak, pulled up behind him. Once again, the baby was doing flips within her stomach, causing her to want to vomit, but she held it in, there was no way she could replace the inside of the s2000 if she ruined it. As Johnny got out of the car, she was starting to realize why she was having that bad intuition.

Nia's hazel eyes watched in horror, as Lance held a gun to the overweight Caucasian guy, with his gray polo shirt tucked into her slacks. Her hand on her stomach, she stepped out of the car, leaning against the door, her hand clamped over her mouth, what was going to happen now?

* * *

"Let me ask you a question, Ted, do you see anything wrong here?" Trans voice was threateningly calm, and that proved to never be any good, and I only hoped for the man's sake that he'd be truthful when answering.

"No," he responded confidently.

Becoming irritated, Johnny grabbed ahold of the man, nearly slamming his face into the cars that had their hoods popped, engineless, "We got NO engines! Do we? DO WE?" his voice rumbled throughout the garage.

I didn't know if I could watch it anymore, the more I stared at him, bursting in violence, the more I felt like I was going insane from actually agreeing to stay with him. For Christ sake they had a gun to the guys head. I couldn't help but clutch my stomach, suddenly protective of the child growing inside of me. Was this something I wanted to bring her into? He was a father figure, given, but a violent one, one capable of causing immense fear with just one look. I shook my head after zoning out momentarily, when movement in the corner of the garage caught my eye, I gazed over to figure what it might have been, but didn't bother moving away from the car, as though my legs were rooted through the concrete, it was probably nothing anyway. Twisting my strands of hair around my finger, the nausea in my stomach only worsened as Tran grabbed him, pinning him down with his knee, pumping oil to his face.

"Where are they Ted? Where are they?" he yelled.

"Johnny that's enough!" I cried out, rushing over grabbing his shoulder only to be pushed back, as though I didn't matter.

"They're in the warehouse… in the warehouse!" he groaned oil running down his face, sitting up.

"Ted, kiss my shoes?" he watched as the man slinked his way over, but delivered a swift kick to his stomach, causing the man to keel over, "Let's go get our engines."

Nodding his head towards Ted, a few guys grabbed ted, tossing him into the back seat of the car, Johnny making his way quickly over towards me as the garage was emptied. My heart was pounding so fast, and it sounded so loud, I thought he could hear it to because he stopped momentarily, though not before quickly retracting his arm, slapping me across the face then grabbing me by my neck his hand holding a tight grip, though not enough to do harm, just enough to scare.

"Don't you ever, EVER, disrespect me again, Antonia," his voice roared, echoing through the garage, his index finger only centimeters from her face, "Embarrass me like that again, and I'll see to it that you'll take his place."

"I-I'm s-sorry," my voice cracked feeling the tears already streaming down my face.

Johnny's hardened glare softened, as the rage completely removed from his brown eyes, as he removed his grasp from my throat, stroking my cheek with the back of his hand. I shuddered under his touch, the pain searing through my right cheek. Taking a few steps back, he walked over and grabbed his leather jacket, then placed a soft kiss upon my forehead motioning for me to get into the car. Sitting inside, I kept my eyes peering out the passenger side mirror, honestly I couldn't look at him without feeling disgusted with my face.

"It's gonna be alright baby," Johnny shifted into reverse but rubbed her face once more, "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

* * *

"Did you see the way that bitch was fucking treating Tonia?" Vince, as usual glowered his usual temper flaring, "What the fuck is she doing with him," he yelled, all vulgarities included.

"Yeah, well there's nothing we can do," Dom stated a bit at a loss, "We all heard Letty, she was on her own."

"But we can't sit there and let him beat on her, what about the baby?" Vince growled in frustration kicking the set of tires he sat next to, "I swear to god if something happens to Antonia, I'll fucking kill him myself."

Dom nodded, as he looked to Brian then to Vince, as much as it boiled him to see something happen to the girl, in reality he was right. There was nothing he _could _do, if they called the cops, or even just skipped and went to beat on Tran; he would have known they were trespassing in his place. He felt for her, he really did, she was like another sister, growing up right down the street following right behind Letty all the time like her shadow. Climbing back up the cars to the open roof window that was above, Vince sighed as Dom stopped midway and turned to look at the two.

"Whatever you do. Do NOT tell Letty, do you hear me?" He eyed the two as they nodded in unison.

Lord knows how she would explode knowing hands were being laid on her cousin, regardless of how pissed off she was at the girl.


	10. The Great Escape

**Author's Note: **Hello, after a long hiatus once more, I've tried to revive this once more. I want to thank all those who have read and reviewed and taken the time to message me. I've had a lot going on, including myself getting married and moving from one state to another. So I do apologize. I'll do my best to keep this going, I do want to finish and at this point, I'd say I'm at least half way done. But once again, thanks you all, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

It was mid-day, and the only way Antonia was able to tell was because the sun was shining brightly into her bedroom from the top of the window, or more so their bedroom. A couple days had since passed with the motor-less incident and the child, a girl, growing in her womb was beginning to show more. Placing her hand on her stomach, a small sigh escaped from her lungs as she laid in bed on her side, wishing she could just stay there forever. Since her back talking Tran, she hadn't spoke much at all to him, which was extremely tough being as they shared the same bed.

She just couldn't muster up the courage to say anything, the fear of being struck across the face again, like the previous night after an argument over the baby she carried. That after she was born, Aiko Tran, as he said, would never be told anything about Han, he would cease to exist. But as much as she hated Han, she didn't want her daughter to remain clueless, only to one day find out and resent her. Unfortunately for her, the conversation didn't sit well at all, begrudgingly she gave in to never utter a word about the Korean that helped bring this growing little girl into her world.

Rolling over to an empty bed, Nia moved her chocolate strands of hair from her face as she sat up, not in the least disappointed that Tran was already gone. Dangling her feet over the bed touching the cold floor she stood, and without giving it a second thought, she rushed to the closet and pulled a duffle bag from the top began to forcibly pull her clothes off the hangers carefully avoiding being hit by any that swung her way. Dragging the bag over the dresser, she pulled it open beginning to put as many baby clothes within as she could when she heard the floor creak.

Her heart sank instantly at the thought of who it might have been, swallowing hard her hand gently rubbed her stomach maternally as her dark almond shaped eyes stared at the door in terror. Hearing footsteps pass, she finished grabbing the rest of her things tossing on a pair of jeans and a loosened baseball jersey tying her hair into a ponytail. Glancing around the room to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything else, she grabbed the keys to her Lancer and her phone rushing the door opening it slowly.

She had no idea who had walked by, possibly Lance in his usual snake skinned pants, but no matter. Leaving the door open fully she made a dash for the stairs, her footsteps barely heard thanks to the carpeted floor. Finally reaching the garage, she pulled her phone from her pocket and instantly dialed Jesse, knowing he'd be the only one to even answer.

With all her attention focused on monotonous ringing of the phone, the figure closing in behind her went unnoticed. Honing in on her was Tran having visited his room up stairs where it looked as if a hurricane had poured through it, clothes all over the floor. Slamming the garage door behind him to make his presence know, Antonia jumped, her heart falling to the dark depths of her stomach.

No answer. I cursed momentarily under my breathe setting my bag down that was beginning to become a burden with the strap digging into my shoulder. If Jesse wouldn't pick up, who was going to actually help me escape this hell whole. Blowing a strand of hair from my face, I jumped when I heard the door slam behind me, something within me hoped that it was the wind, only for reality to betray me, with the one person I was attempting to run away from blocking the doorway.

His face was hardened, no emotion to it, his facial expressions wouldn't give away his rage, I could see it all in his black eyes. Dropping my phone I made a dash for my lancer only to find out quickly that the speed of someone in their second trimester couldn't be matched to a full grown man clearly not carrying fifteen extra pounds around his waist. Almost instantaneously my emotions began to swell within me at all he could, or would do to me. My tanned cheeks suddenly flushed with red as my nose began to burn the salty warm tears beginning to stream down my face.

My body was shaking beneath his as I did my best to try and avoid eye contact out of pure fear. As much as I didn't want to think about it, the back of my mind was playing on my fears on what he would do. As I hesitantly gazed up at him, he avoided my eyes placing a firm grip on my wrist as he forced me to stand completely pulling me further and further away from the one thing that would be my escape from all this, and reminded me of how cruel fate was hearing my phone echo through the garage.

As he pulled me deeper and deeper into the hell hole I was dying to escape from, my cries rebounded from wall to wall getting louder and louder hoping that someone would hear and help though my slow realization was that there wouldn't be anyone to help. The footsteps I had heard earlier were only his own, and this mess I had put myself in, was just as I had been told before, only my own and no one would be here to help me get out of this one. As the sound of the door being slammed open shook the walls of the house, my duffle bag was tossed across the room and with all of his force, Tran pushed me towards the bed slamming the door behind him.

Leaving barely anytime to catch myself, I turned with my eyes tightly shut in hopes that I'd wake up and find out this was just a nightmare only to feel his tight grip cupping my face.

"Do you think this is a fucking game Antonia?" His voice rang through my ears as he roared, "Look at me you inconsiderate bitch!"

My eyes jerked open, more tears beginning to flow, and I felt like such a crying mess, but I couldn't blame myself. I was in my second trimester, I find myself emotionally attached to a very hostile man that has caused me to possibly permanently sever ties with my only family and soon bringing a child into such a violate family situation. Before my mind could completely register everything around me, I felt Johnny's lips come crashing down upon my own forcefully, his mouth lustfully overcoming my own. Feeling his grip on my hips, he pushed me further onto "our" california king bed, his tongue still hungrily exploring my mouth as his hand slipped under my shirt subtly playing with my breast.

Becoming uncomfortable I attempted to shift under his weight, a futile attempt as he pinched down on my nipple with his index finger and thumb as a first warning. I wanted to keep fighting for not only myself, but Aiko too, but I felt mentally, emotionally and physically weak and no matter what, he'd get his way. Although we had "agreed" to raise Aiko as his, it in no way made us official on a relationship, as far as I knew, he fulfilled his needs elsewhere because he hadn't from me, until today.

By the time I shook myself from my trance, my jersey was undone, bra on the floor, jeans were missing and to put it quite frankly, the only piece of clothing I had on was my underwear which he had his hand down. I opened my mouth to will him to walk but nothing but a squeak came forth, placing my hands on his chest in an attempt to push him forward, my face was felt with that all too familiar burning sensation across the left side of my face.

"If you EVER try to run from me again Antonia, I swear it'll be the last thing you'll do," his voice menacing as he cupped my face, "You aren't just toying with your life here. Remember that."

Leaning back, Tran undid his belt and unzipped his pants letting them fall to the floor, his manhood bulging through his boxers. I wanted to cry more, I wanted to yell, but my tears had all dried up, and no more would come, not even they could save me. Finally giving in, I laid back on the bed I had made for myself as he climbed overtop of me, I felt like there was no fight left in me.


End file.
